


What a Pretty Throat You Have There

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: Sabo is pretty, and his mouth is pretty as well...and Ace? Ace likes that very much.





	What a Pretty Throat You Have There

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:  
> if youre ok with it then sabo + rough face fucking i mean sabo whose mouth is being fucked wow that sentence is horrible im srryyyyy  
> .  
> .  
> I usually keep all my drabbles on tumblr (and since it's uncensored and free for look-throughs) but I decided to post some of my good (yet short) ones on here for you guys

“Come on, babe, suck for me,” Ace pants, hands clenching in locks of blond hair. “Suck for me. I know you can do it.” He thrusts his hips, and he feels Sabo’s throat tightening around him.

Ace’s toes curls when the blond’s tongue reaches out to lick at his balls, and his hips buck, causing his throat to tighten more around him.

“Fuck, Sab, that’s  _so_ good.” Ace pulls back and watches his cock slip out between Sabo’s swollen lips, spit covering it like a sleeve. He watches the blond take deep breaths and, smirking, Ace pulls his head back, watching Sabo’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he’s swallowing. It’s slick just like the rest of his face, and he feels warmth coil in the pit of his stomach watching him like this. “Take a deep breath for me, babe,” he starts, noticing how Sabo’s deep eyes widen at the command. “And I want you to open your mouth nice and wide for me.”

Sabo whines, and he parts his lips slightly. It’s not much, but Ace smiles anyways because he knows how thick his cock is, and how Sabo’s mouth is going to take all of it.

“That’s it, take my cock.” he pants, sliding his thick cock between his lips into slick warmth, and he moans out as Sabo gives a soft hum in return. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, take it, take it all.” he pushes deeper, and grabs both sides of Sabo’s face before pulling it close to his pelvis, head thrusting back as he feels the tightness of Sabo’s throat once more.

Sabo’s watery eyes squeeze shut, and his hands reach up to grab at Ace’s hips. He feels the cock throb on his tongue, and it slides out his mouth before it’s pushed back in.

“Fuck, your mouth is so amazing, Sab,” he says, thrusting. “It’s so tight, and the way it takes my cock, _jeez_ –” his hips go faster, sharper, and there’s spit and tears and pre-come everywhere. Sabo’s throat spasms with every sharp thrust, and Ace groans as he’s getting closer. Ace curses under his breath as his hands slide back into Sabo’s hair, pulling at it tightly, which gives a burn, and Sabo hums loudly.

Ace pulls his head back and angles it to where he’s doing nothing but fucking Sabo’s throat, watching how his cock slides in and out like it’s his own personal fuck sleeve. It makes him moan and Sabo’s humming with every thrust despite his nails digging into Ace’s hips, and with his cock pulsing hard in that sinful mouth–

“I’m coming, I’m fucking coming, oh– _shit_! Fuck!  _Sabo_!” he cries out as he suddenly arches forward, the tip of his cock down that slick, warm, clenching throat, and he cums hard. He snaps his hips with every spurt he gives, before groaning.

Sabo swallows most of what he could, the rest dribbling from the corner of his lips and down his neck into his shirt. Ace pulls out with a small pop, and glancing down at Sabo, he notices a dark stain on the inside of Sabo’s leggings.


End file.
